


Отец

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, last scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: В моем хэдканоне Асмодей - властитель Эдома, а Лилит слабее, но это не мешает ей предъявлять ему за действия Магнуса.Тема дня: Ангелы и демоны





	Отец

Сигнальные огни мрачно загудели, реагируя на вторжение, в его покои, и Асмодей раздраженно зашипел. Казалось, ничто — даже десятки трупов своих же сородичей, живописно разложенных вокруг его жилища, — не могли отвадить этот тупой демонический скот от его пристанища. Предвкушая скорую гибель очередного глупца, он скучающе перевернул страницу, возвращаясь к повествованию, а потому едва слышные шаги заставили его удивленно вскинуть голову.  
  
— Ах, ты — мерзавец! — брызжа слюной воскликнула Лилит, стремительно приближаясь к нему.  
  
Не впечатленный ее первобытным подобием ярости, Асмодей легко повел рукой, и рожденный его желанием огненный поток отшвырнул демоницу в сторону. Лилит пролетела через весь зал, с силой приложившись о каменные колонны и раздраженно зашипела, когда почувствовала жар, исходивший от только что полученных ожогов.  
  
— Ты в моем доме, — он коротко посмотрел на нее, прежде чем снова вернуться к чтению, — имей уважение.  
  
— Твой ублюдок опять влез не в свое дело! — продолжала злобно шипеть Лилит, вновь сокращая расстояние между ними, но не рискуя напасть.  
  
— Магнус — талантлив и изобретателен, — проигнорировал намеренное оскорбление Асмодей.  
  
— Он разрушил мою связь с Филином! — сжав кулаки, настаивала Лилит.  
  
— Значит он еще и достаточно силен для этого, — усмехнулся в ответ он, захлопывая гримуар, которому посвятил последние часы. — Сын своего отца. Я не мог бы гордиться им больше. Ты должна понимать. Ой, — Асмодей картинно ужаснулся, — ты не можешь. Ведь твое жалкое подобие дитя пожирают черви.  
  
— Мой сын будит жить! — яростно утверждала Лилит, оскалившись в его сторону.  
  
— Удачи ему в этом.  
  
— Если твой чертов недоносок еще раз влезет в мои дела, я уничтожу его, — Лилит вдруг усмехнулась. — Как и тебя.  
  
— Ты можешь попробовать хоть сейчас, — пожал плечами Асмодей, поднимаясь с кресла, где-то над ним в алом небе громыхнули молнии.   
  
— Твой сын — твоя сила. Твоя связь с землей, пока жив он, это бесполезно, — бесхитростно отозвалась Лилит. — Но он не вечен.  
  
Ярость, подпитываемая раздражением от того, что его покой нарушили, переполнила его тело. Жажда крови пронеслась по венам и обожгла горло, а забурлившая в мгновение ока магия золотом загорелась в его глазах.  
  
Асмодей и сам не заметил, как оказавшись рядом с Лилит, сжал ее горло, грубо приподнимая ее над полом.  
  
— Может быть ты неудачное порождение ангельских экспериментов, но моя сила иного толка, — голос его загудел, подобно бушующему шторму, глухим эхом отражаясь от наполовину разрушенных стен. — Не играй со мной, — выдохнул Асмодей Лилит в лицо, — а то пожалеешь.  
  
Резкий взмах отбросил демоницу куда дальше, чем прежде — за пределы его убежища, в безжизненные пески Эдома. Спустя мгновение до его слуха донесся раздраженный полувскрик-полурык, а затем все стихло.   
  
Отряхнувшись, Асмодей подхватил верхнюю книгу из ближайшей стопки и, чуть прихрамывая, вернулся в кресло.


End file.
